<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation is Like a Knife by Flakeblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038752">Temptation is Like a Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood'>Flakeblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Haircuts, Hector has been rescued, Knife Play, Learning each other again, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Praise Kink, Small mentions of what he went through, Spanking, Yes Hector's hair grew and now it needs cutting, like being treated as a pet, post-season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac rescued Hector from life as a pet. Hector wants reassurance that Isaac still, truly, cares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Isaac Laforeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation is Like a Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15: Canon compliant with BDSM<br/>Additional Prompt from the <a href="https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server">Castlevania Creatives List</a>: Weapons</p><p>This can technically be a follow up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887813">Looming</a>, but they both stand alone as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you certain? That is what you would like?” </p><p>Hector nodded.</p><p>“Hector,” Isaac said, moving closer, “I would like you to answer out loud.”</p><p>Hector still sat on the simple mattress, facing away. It had only been a few days, but most of that time had been cleaning up after the battle and tending to wounds. Isaac had been content to wait, knowing Hector may not wish to speak of the events which happened while he was captured.</p><p>Isaac himself had needed to come to terms with his rescue of an old… friend, rather than revenge on a betrayer. It was difficult for the both of them. Which was why Isaac found Hector’s out-of-the-blue request surprising.</p><p>“I… I need that. I-” Hector shuffled around, and Isaac could hear him swallow. “...would like, I mean…”</p><p>With a small sigh to himself, Isaac sat down behind Hector. From that angle, he could look up through the window and see the stars. He stretched out a hand, brushing it along Hector’s upper arm and further along to his forearm. Hector stretched his arm out to accommodate, and Isaac felt his expression soften. Even after so much, he trusted Isaac. Isaac left his arm and hand under Hector’s, fingers gently cupping up, but not holding in place.</p><p>“Go on, Hector.”</p><p>Hector let out a few small breaths, sentences started and stopped. “I want you,” he finally whispered. “I want to know that I- that I… you’re here.”</p><p>But Isaac heard what he couldn’t bring himself to say. Hector had only ever wanted a place to belong, clear cut yes and no, rules and guidelines, and a care behind them all.</p><p>“Very well,” Isaac said. “Let us go over what we will be doing tonight.”</p><p>Hector leaned back, all tension leaking from his frame. “Yes.”</p><p>0-o-0</p><p>Hector stood against the wall, hands flat against it, breathing as evenly as he could. He stood completely in the nude, and Isaac took a moment to appreciate Hector’s form; Despite the lessening of his musculature, he was beautiful.</p><p>There were scrapes, bruises, abrasions on Hector’s body, not made by Isaac. Those he would avoid, and make his own instead--marks for Hector to think of good memories.</p><p>Isaac brought his hand into view, letting Hector see the black cloth. Hector nodded and turned his head forward.</p><p>He held still as Isaac brought it to his eyes and tied it around his hair. He shivered only slightly as Isaac brought his freed fingers down Hector’s spine. “You are doing well,” Isaac said. “Keep breathing. Count to three each time in and out.”</p><p>Rhythmic breathing filling the room, the only other sounds of spitting fire from the candles flickering and the fire in the corner hearth.</p><p>Isaac trailed fingertips across Hector, from shoulder to hip, around to stomach and up to neck; He reveled in the goosebumps rising over the skin, the way Hector drew deeper breaths as his hands moved. He allowed this touch for a few more moments, waiting for some relaxation from Hector, before he drew away.</p><p>Nearby, he kept the supplies they would be using. With practiced hand, Isaac palmed the freshly cleaned blade. He placed a hand on Hector’s back to steady him.</p><p>“I’m going to begin,” he warned.</p><p>“Alright,” Hector said.</p><p>Isaac grabbed some of Hector’s hair, combing his fingers through it. It had gotten longer, enough to pass his shoulders. Isaac pulled at the strands he had, bending Hector’s head back. Hector opened his mouth, breathing through it. Isaac watched for a few moments, appreciating the way Hector bent easily to his silent requests.</p><p>“Be still.”</p><p>With the dull side of the blade, Isaac brushed against Hector’s stomach, up his abdomen. The muscles there clenched, and Hector swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.</p><p>“You left me,” Isaac murmured. Hector was panting. “You kept the truth from me, then avoided me because you were afraid, then I did not see you for months.”</p><p>Hector murmured, but Isaac put a stop to it by scraping the dull edge against one of Hector’s nipples.</p><p>“You were afraid of me then. But you will stand still for me now, won’t you?”</p><p>Hector whispered a strained, “Yes.” Isaac tugged gently at the wavy locks again--the little stutter of breath was lovely.</p><p>“Are you going to leave me?”</p><p>“No, no.”</p><p>“Then I’m going to cut this off.” Isaac released his grip to run his fingers along Hector’s scalp. “Everything you grew while you were away.”</p><p>Hector murmured his assent, but did not move his head. Isaac smiled, teasing the hand with the blade up to Hector’s collarbones. He drew little patterns there, pressed close enough to Hector to feel the air come and go, and to hear the soft whooshing. But there was time for more teasing later.</p><p>He pushed Hector’s head forward, then began to cut the locks, one by one.</p><p>The cut strands fell through his fingers like water, brushing against Hector as they fell down his body to the floor, pooling at his feet. It took time, but Isaac had plenty of patience--Hector was under his hands, and would not be going anywhere.</p><p>The fire had lowered considerably by the time Isaac was finished. Hector’s hair was shorter than when they met and worked together. The silver-grey waves fell just over his ears, sometimes allowing the lobe to peek out. It wasn’t even--Isaac didn’t consider himself a professional--but he thought the boyish cut would suit Hector fine for the time being.</p><p>After a few moments of brushing his hands through Hector’s hair, he set the blade down.</p><p>“Finished,” he said. He kept his voice quiet. “But you must still be punished, for hurting me that way.”</p><p>Hector let out a small whine. Whether from impatience, or regret, or longing, Isaac couldn’t be sure, but he proceeded to guide Hector regardless. Hector was clumsy without his sight; Isaac couldn’t help chuckling, even as he helped move the blindfolded man to the side of the room with the window. The mattress below it was nothing special, just thick, sturdy cloth stuffed with dried hay, but it was better than the ground, and better than either of them had slept on before Dracula’s castle.</p><p>At Isaac’s prompting, Hector knelt down on the mattress and raised his arms up. Isaac took them, carefully binding them with more cloth wrapped around his wrists and forearms, then looped the ends through a hook jutting out above the window.</p><p>Hector let out little sounds as his arms were held up, something between fear and pleasure.</p><p>“Hector?” Isaac knelt down just next to him.</p><p>“Please, please,” Hector begged, “keep going.”</p><p>“Alright.” Then Isaac moved behind him, lips to Hector’s ear. “You know exactly what you did, and you know the consequences.”</p><p>Hector nodded, face down as he breathed deeply.</p><p>Isaac had not the time nor materials to make a new flogger, not one which he could use for Hector. Instead, he would improvise. Never had he raised a hand to Hector, not with his own, so he tempered his first couple of strikes.</p><p>Each palm which landed on Hector’s ass brought a small moan or gasp from him. Eventually though, Hector fidgeted.</p><p>“Isaac,” he said, a little breathless.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Please,” Hector begged, “Harder. I’m not- I’m not a doll.”</p><p>Isaac hummed. He ran a hand over Hector’s hip as he contemplated. “No,” he decided. “You are not.”</p><p>He struck harder then, sometimes using his free hand to stabilize Hector from his abdomen, and Hector moaned louder and writhed under his swift strikes. His ass grew darker as it flushed with blood; Isaac had to change his hands to keep himself from hurting.</p><p>Once Hector’s breaths hitched, even at a gentle touch on the sensitive cheeks, Isaac stopped.</p><p>“Good, Hector.” He reached up to undo the arm restraints, and continued to whisper to Hector. Hector turned in his arms, leaning into him; Isaac returned the embrace. “You’ve been so strong. You’re strong, Hector.”</p><p>Hector’s breathing still hitched, his face buried in Isaac’s shoulder.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>“I… I need you,” Hector said into his shirt. Isaac felt something else too, lower down. “Please? I want to know, you to show me-”</p><p>He stuttered into silence, but Isaac knew what he meant. First, with slow movements, Isaac removed the blindfold. Hector blinked, then cast his eyes down, looking so shy Isaac wished nothing more than to spank him again. But it was not the time for that.</p><p>He grabbed the container of oil they had prepared. It was difficult to slick up his fingers with Hector in his arms, but Isaac didn’t push him away. Eventually, with careful patience, he had several fingers slicked up. Hector wiggled as Isaac moved the slick fingers between his lower cheeks--probably feeling extra sensitive after Isaac’s firm hand.</p><p>“Patience Hector,” Isaac purred as he circled the rim of Hector’s hole.</p><p>“Yes, yes I promise,” Hector said fervently, “So- so please.”</p><p>“Already you want more,” Isaac teased. “But I will oblige.”</p><p>Isaac slowly worked his fingers into Hector, whispering and soothing with his words and free hand on Hector’s back. Hector pressed back against his fingers, his dick pressing up into Isaac with each return. As Hector’s sounds got more and more desperate, Isaac pushed three fingers in, occasionally brushing against a spot which made Hector squeak and jerk.</p><p>Eventually, Isaac said, “I need you to do something, Hector.”</p><p>“Yes, yes!” Hector chanted, trying to get the fingers further in.</p><p>“I want you to touch yourself for me,” Isaac said. “I want you to feel how I take care of you, to know what you mean to me. And Hector, I want you to come for me.”</p><p>Hector’s panting and groans became louder. “O-okay. Yes, I-”</p><p>Isaac felt a hand sneak between their bodies as Hector grabbed his own length.</p><p>“There you go,” Isaac purred. He planted a kiss on Hector’s temple and thrust his fingers faster.</p><p>Hector squirmed in his hold, Isaac pressing on that small spot inside which made Hector produce the most beautiful sounds. Further and further Hector wound up in his arms, until Isaac breathed for him to come. And Hector did.</p><p>He was radiant in the dying light, warm oranges lighting his face, highlighting the sweat droplets and bow of his lips as he cried out in ecstacy. Against the night sky, Hector was like a burning star himself.</p><p>Isaac waited for a few moments for his lover to start to come down. After checking the injuries and giving him some cool water, he prepared Hector for bed with a gentle hand, making sure he was comfortable on his side under warm blankets. Hector reached out for him, too sleepy to aim, so Isaac took his hand.</p><p>“What about you?” Hector whispered, syllables already dropping off in his exhaustion.</p><p>“Tomorrow, perhaps,” Isaac said. “But I am content with what we have done.”</p><p>Hector grunted. With a small, indulgent smile, Isaac leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well. I will join you soon.” Hector made a sound of affirmation and closed his eyes.</p><p>Isaac sat back, delaying his own cleaning up for a time. Hector looked peaceful, more so than he had for the past few days. And more than that, Isaac himself felt something, watching Hector’s sleeping face. The trust there, and in every move Hector made, had warmth trickling into Isaac’s bones.</p><p>Even though it had been some time, Isaac thought that maybe, maybe they could build something between them again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Knife play is dangerous and not recommended. Especially without lots of research and lots of talk so everyone knows what they are doing.*<br/>Gone from never written bdsm to suddenly having written two fics with it in the span of a week, haha. Well, please let me know if I've missed anything! I'm not super familiar with knife play, but they're not really going for the fear aspect as much, so I toned that down.</p><p>What I didn't super expect when I started was giving Hector a haircut! But you know, hair grows, and I don't think any of Hector's kidnappers would care for his own opinions on his looks. So Isaac is helping him out. ^^ No, he is not using his forging knife, that's waaaay too dangerous! But he must have a straight blade he uses for shaving his head/face, so I'm thinking he's using that. Not ideal for hair cutting, but there you go.</p><p>Otherwise, I'm glad to have written another fic with these boys. o((◕ฺ∀ ◕✿ฺ))o I love them.</p><p>Thanks again to everyone who has been cheering me on. It makes me the happiest! See y'all tomorrow!</p><p>Btw, if you'd like to talk/ask/cheer me on, or if you would like a commission:</p><p>✧<a href="https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>✧<a href="https://twitter.com/Flakeblood">twitter</a><br/><br/>(人´ω｀*)♡ Messages are open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>